mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Yuji Moriyama
Yuji Moriyama(森山雄治、森山ゆうじ、もりやまゆうじ, born January 6, 1960) also known as Yuji Motoyama)Yuji Moriyama at the Anime News Network 18th February 2008 is an anime character designer and animator. Filmography * 801 T.T.S. Airbats (OVA): Director, Character Design * (The) Adventures of Kotetsu (OVA): Director * Agent Aika (OVA): Character Design * All Purpose Cultural Cat Girl Nuku Nuku (OVA): Character Design, Animation director * Bleach (TV): Sub-Design * Bleach: The Sealed Sword Frenzy (OVA): Sub-Design * Cat Girl Nuku Nuku (manga): Illustrator * Compiler (OVA): Character Design * Cream Lemon Part 4: Pop Chaser (OVA): Character Design, Key Animation * D.C. ~Da Capo~ (TV): Scenario * (The) Daichis - Earth Defence Family (TV): Animation director'' (ep. 5) * Evangelion: 1.0 You Are (Not) Alone (movie): Animation director, Key Animation * Exper Zenon (OVA): Director, Script, Storyboard, Original Work, Character Design * Fancy Lala (TV): Opening Animation * Fighting Fantasy Girl Rescue Me: Mave-chan (OVA): Storyboard * Fire Emblem (OVA): Character Design * Gensomaden Saiyuki: Requiem (movie): Character Design * Geobreeders (OVA): Chief Director * Geobreeders 2 (OVA): Script, Character Design, Animation director * Gunbuster (OVA): Animation director, Animation, Scientific Study * Honoo no Tenkousei (OVA): Character Design * Jungle De Ikou! (OVA): Director, Storyboard, Character Design, Animation director, Original story * Kurau: Phantom Memory (TV): Animation director (ep. 9), Technical director (ep. 9) * Locke the Superman: Mirroring (OVA): Animation director * Luna Varga (OVA): Design * Macross Plus (OVA): Animation director (eps. 3-4) * Macross Plus Movie Edition: Animation director, Chief animator * Madara (OVA): Director, Character Design, Drawing Director * Maison Ikkoku (TV): Character Design * Maison Ikkoku: Kanketsuhen (movie): Character Design * Naruto (TV): Original Picture (credited as Kotarou Kazama) * Neon Genesis Evangelion: The End of Evangelion (movie): Original Picture * Norakuro-kun (TV): Character Design * Ouran High School Host Club (TV): Episode Director, Animation director * Pani Poni Dash! (TV): Storyboard (eps. 2, 13), Episode Director (eps. 2, 13), Animation director (eps. 2, 13) * Project A-Ko (U.S. manga): Original creator * Project A-Ko (movie): Screenplay, Character Design, Animation director, Key Animation * Project A-Ko 2: Plot of the Daitokuji Financial Group (OVA): Director, Original creator, Character Design, Animation director * Project A-ko 3: Cinderella Rhapsody (OVA): Director, Character Design, Original story * Project A-Ko 4: Final (OVA): Director, Character Design, Original story * Saiyuki (TV): Character Design * Shrine of the Morning Mist (TV): Director, Storyboard (eps. 1, 5, 9, 18), Episode Director'' (ep. 25), Animation director (ep. 25) * Step Up Love Story (OVA): Director * (The) Super Dimension Fortress Macross (TV): Key Animation (ep. 5) * Tales of Titillation (OVA): Character Design (ep. 1) * Tokyo Mew Mew (TV): Chimera Animal Design * Tokyo Underground (TV): Character Design * Urusei Yatsura (TV): Animation director * Urusei Yatsura: Beautiful Dreamer (movie): Animation director * Urusei Yatsura: Only You (movie): Key Animation * Urusei Yatsura: Remember My Love (movie): Chief Animation Director, Key Animation * Usagi-chan de Cue!! (OVA): Animation director * (The) Wings of Honneamise (movie): Animation director * Yawaraka Sangokushi Tsukisase!! Ryofuko-chan (OVA): Director, Character Design References External links * Anime News Network Category:Japanese animators Category:Living people Category:1960 births ja:森山雄治